


Interrupted

by EliotWinchester



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotWinchester/pseuds/EliotWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy suffers with what she's been through and only one man can comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

_Skye felt the stone creep up her body, rooting her in place. She’d never been claustrophobic but she imagined this was how it felt, being frozen in place; unable to move, unable to breathe. Oh God it had covered her chest now. I’m going to die. The thought screamed through her body so hard Skye was surprised it wasn’t out loud, bursting through her pores. Then she saw him:_ Trip. _She was partly relieved, but a strange part of her wanted to tell him to run, to get out of there and leave her. Instead she reached out a hand for him; desperate, terrified that it would be the last time she saw him. The stone covered her out stretched arm and she heard Trip scream out in grief. She may have heard the word ‘no’ but by that time it had consumed her and everything went black. Skye resigned herself to death._

_Then everything exploded._

_Skye gasped in every breath as the entire world shook. She felt the vibrations deep within her, as though it was her very soul that was trembling. She realised her fists were clenched, and as she looked around at her hand the entire world stood terribly still. She saw him; she saw Trip turned to stone. She wanted to scream but something stopped her, as she paused Trip began to move. His greyed out features turned to face her, and his cracked lips moved as a raspy but familiar voice came out._ Why… didn’t… you… save… me? 

_Skye felt a tear slide down her cheek as the world exploded into life again and Trip was blasted into a million pieces._

Daisy Johnson sat bolt upright in her bed screaming. She reached out for Lincoln beside her, only to find his side of the bed empty.

“Lincoln!” she panicked, feeling the familiar breathlessness that came after her nightmares: her memories. She wanted to scream again but she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t breathe, her lungs felt empty and the room began to shake.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Lincoln hurried into the room just as the lamp smashed to the floor.

Daisy grasped at his shirt in a grip so tight she thought her knuckles would burst from her skin. She felt tears sliding hot down her face and with each tear she saw him. She saw Trip shattering. Gentle, beautiful Antoine Triplett and all they could bury were fragmented rocks. The room shook harder.

“Hey, hey, remember what we’ve been practising,” Lincoln gently tried to steer her back to calmness, “Deep breaths now.”

He sent a tender trickle of electricity into her hands which he now held, still gripped to his shirt, and the slight tingle made her inhale. It wasn’t pain; it was the subtle charge that comes when you touch a lover for the first time. That tiny hit of air was enough that Daisy began shakily taking breaths. Lincoln breathed along with her, to pace her, and kept up a hum into her body that was so slight Daisy wondered if it really was his power or if this was just how it always felt to touch him.

“Now say it,” Lincoln prompted, once she was comfortably breathing deeply. Daisy closed her eyes.

“My name is Daisy Johnson, I like pineapple on my pizza and it,” she fumbled at this point, but she felt the pressure on her hand increase gently, _“it wasn’t my fault.”_

The last part came out all in one breath before she could stop herself. She opened her eyes slowly and moved them up to Lincoln, who was gazing at her so intently with those blue eyes that it felt as though he could see straight through her. He had the smallest frown on his face, and despite everything Daisy couldn’t help but think how cute he was when he was worried about her. She felt that tingle again and this time it definitely wasn’t an Inhuman thing, in fact it was a very _human_ thing.

“It’s true you know.” He said seriously. Daisy took a deep breath before she said her first words after the attack.

“What is?” The words came out weak but she felt herself returning ever so slowly, pulling herself forward out of the dark. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

Daisy felt like she had a rock in her stomach, she knew what he was going to say, the rational part of her knew it was true. Yet there was always that voice in the back of her head that told her she could have changed something. _She could have saved him._

“I know.” She smiled weakly. Lincoln shook his head.

“I know you don’t believe me, but I’m going to keep telling you until you do.”

Daisy’s smile was a little stronger now, as she looked down, almost in embarrassment. How had she managed to find someone this amazing?

As she looked away she noticed that her hands were still gripping his shirt, and his hands were gripping hers. She let go, her knuckles screamed quietly, but she still caught Lincoln’s hands before he moved them away. Their fingers intertwined and she thought she saw him relax a little bit. She looked back to his face and studied his features. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his tousled blond hair that somehow looked perfect even though she knew it wasn’t taken care of. She saw how tired and worried his eyes looked. Lincoln had always seemed solemn on occasion; it was something she loved about him even though it made her sad to see sometimes. 

Suddenly Daisy was overwhelmed with feelings for this tired, scruffy man who sat in front of her, coached her through her nightmares and panic attacks. So much of her life was spent running and fighting and trying to save the world and every time she came back he was right where she needed him. She never asked him to be, would never expect anyone to be there for her all the time. Yet there he was, if he wasn’t fighting by her side, he was waiting when she got back, to tend her wounds and soothe her mind. Daisy thought she might cry again, but instead she did something else. Something neither of them expected.

“I love you.”

The words fell from her lips as soon as they entered her head. Lincoln just blinked. Daisy worried he might have a heart attack; she wasn’t the one with defibrillators for hands.

“I…” Lincoln started to say but stopped.

“You don’t have to say it back!” Daisy almost tripped over her words, “I mean I was just saying that, because I was thinking, and maybe I totally shouldn’t have said that, or even thought it, maybe I just shouldn’t even think like ever ag-“

“I love you too.” He said it quietly but firmly, staring intently at her.

Daisy couldn’t help it, a breath of laughter escaped her. Lincoln’s solemnity broke then and a small, shy smile formed on his lips.

“Well, good, because like that would have been super awkward, and why did you just let me carry on like that, that was more than a little bit ru-“

Daisy was interrupted a second time, but this time it was from Lincolns lips pressing against hers. She responded instantly and felt a stirring deep in the pit of her stomach moving all the way down.

She felt herself moving backward slightly and she broke their kiss in an almost desperate gasp.

“Why do you keep interrupting me?” She could feel Lincoln grinning as he gently kissed her neck.

“Because otherwise you’d never stop talking!”

Daisy huffed in mock offense and slung the pillow at his shoulder playfully. He laughed and snatched the pillow away from her. They play fought, gently wrestling and acting like they didn’t have martial arts training for once. Then, taking her by surprise, he grabbed her hands again and flung her back onto the bed. She felt the wind knocked out of her, but in a very good way.

They lay there face to face, breathing heavily, and then the tension broke. They kissed deeply and almost ferociously. Daisy had her hands in his hair, making it even more of a blond mess. Lincoln's hands moving down to her waist. Yet something was wrong. Daisy paused and noticed the tension in Lincolns body, the frown was back. Suddenly it clicked and she knew what the matter was.

“You won’t hurt me.” She said soothingly.

“You don’t know that.” He seemed almost deflated.

“Try me,” she whispered, moving her lips down to his neck and her hands down to the bottom of his shirt. She gently caressed the lean muscles of his back as she teasingly breathed along his neck. His entire body stiffened and she smiled coyly. Gently she let her lips graze along him and Lincoln began to shake. 

“I don’t want-“

“You won’t.” Daisy knew in her heart that he could never hurt her, just as she could never hurt him.

She carried on gently teasing him until she thought he was close to breaking point. Then she nipped him.

It was like flipping a switch. He kissed her harder than he ever had before and sparks flew from his hands as they moved across her torso sending shooting pleasure-pain sensations across her body and her insides felt like molten lava. Daisy exhaled so hard it came out as a moan which only spurred Lincoln on. Their bodies began moving together, sparks flew and the bed began to shake. Daisy slipped Lincolns shirt over his head and moved her hands over his skin, feeling his vibrations in the very atoms of his being. She had a leg wrapped around his waist and was just about to flip him over when – Knock knock.

“Agent Johnson, the director needs to speak with you urgently.”

Daisy slumped into the bed. Couldn’t she ever have a little fun.

“Alright I’m coming! Jesus!” 

She waited till she heard footsteps travel away from the door, before looking at Lincoln with a guilty grimace.

“I’m sorry.”

Lincoln looked defeated as he moved to allow her to get up. It was only then that she noticed he had unbuttoned most of the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. It was his shirt that she always slept in, but it was still god damn cheeky!

“Why you little– !” she exclaimed. He gave her a cheeky grin as she pulled it off and started getting dressed into her agent gear. 

“Well I guess that will be fun to take off later…” He mused as she zipped up her ‘suit’ and pulled on her Tremor Gloves, as Mack liked to call them.

“To be continued,” she smiled slyly as she lent down to kiss Lincoln much more gently than before, but with lingering passion. As they broke free they spent a second in each other’s gaze before finally moving apart.

“Go save the world,” he smiled, almost a little sadly.

“Only if I get a hero’s welcome when I get back,” she grinned and reluctantly went out the door.

As it swung closed behind her, Daisy took a moment and a deep breath. Never before had she wanted to ignore a mission so desperately. She wanted to run back into the arms of that wonderful man that frightened her so much with how she cared for him.

She put her hand on her heart, which felt virtually swollen with affection.

“I love you,” she whispered, testing how it felt to say it.

She thought of Trip and looked upwards, she didn't know why, it just felt right.

"I think you would have like him Trip," her voice became mournful, but she refrained from shaking.

She took another deep breath.

Agent Daisy Johnson began to take her stroll towards saving the world. Again.


End file.
